Blackberry
'''Blackberry '''is a lithe, brown tom with black patches, a black left ear, and scars on his body. History Changing Skies Blackberry first shows up in camp asking to speak to Whisperstar. He tells her that the twolegs have been setting up shining wire traps that ensnare any creature that walks into them and strangles them to death. Whisperstar is immediately concerned about the fact and asks Blackberry for tips on how to avoid them and keep her clan safe. He advises her to take her clan and leave the gorge immediately, coming to live with him. She says she needs some time to think about it and ask StarClan for answers. Blackberry is invited into camp and allowed to stay while she makes up her mind. He takes this time and trys to sway her faith, and it affects her slightly. After Fireflight is caught and almost dies in a trap, Whisperstar agrees to take her clan and leave. Her decision is highly debated by other warriors such as Leopardfleck, but they recluctantly agree as she is their leader. The clan first arrives at Carrionplace, where Blackberry educates them on living off the carrion dwellers as a food source. Leopardfleck and Fireflight ask why the should trust Blackberry and they argue until they declare they are going home, mostly due to Fireflight's unborn kits and Leopardfleck's better judgement. Clan cats slowly start to trickle back home until Blackberry agrees to go back with them but warns them it is dangerous. When Whisperstar's corpse is found in a shining wire near the border, SkyClan goes into a panic, and many were sad they could not save her. Blackberry tells him that he tried to warn them, and is even a bit hurt by the loss. Fireflight is appointed as Firestar, and she soon gives birth to one small she-cat, Lilykit. Blackberry is still considered a temporary member of SkyClan, and many treat him with hostility. Lilykit begins to notice he is a bit broken and hurt by his rejection throughout the clan members, and tries to hang out with him much to the dismay of her mother. Firestar scolds her for believing "his lies" and she tells her that she does not want a daughter who listens to loners. Blackberry is later on, towards the end of the book, asked to leave SkyClan and is told that he "already brought destruction to our clan" and "we can take care of ourselves now." by Firestar and then declared exiled. He then explodes, jumping up on the rockpile and demanding anyone who believes him may come with him or die in SkyClan. Lilykit pipes up right before he leaves and she goes with him, with Firestar crying and demanding that she come back, but they are both last seen leaving the clearing. Raging Rapids Blackberry is seen in the prologue returning to another Carrionplace from a hunt, where he meets a slightly older Lilykit (Now Lily) and gives a mouse to her. She is now seven moons of age. Blackberry is talking to her when he asks if she misses her mother and then she stops talking abruptly. He is then seen nuzzling her and telling her that they will have a good life. When the gorge river floods, Leopardfleck swears she can see him after Firestar loses a life drowning. Full Moon Two young apprentices that snuck out of SkyClan territory to try and find the origin of the snares come upon a travelling Blackberry and Lily. Blackberry asks for directions to a good place to live and the apprentices insist they can come with them to SkyClan but Blackberry and Lily both refuse, much to the apprentices confusion, who knew nothing of the cats. The apprentices tell them there is a lush land to the west and they ask why they travel so far, when it is revealed Lily is pregnant and they needed to find somewhere healthier than a carrionplace to live.